Crimson Night
by Dark Angle Lilly
Summary: When the Holy Grail War enter an era where there aren't many mages anywhere. A region that in a great civil war to begin with but will father into war when the Holy Grail calls for mages. However, a unlikely girl was given the power to conjure a servant, but will she be able to handle the pressure. Warning: This story will contain violence and mature content.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Crimson Night**

 **By: Starlight-Starbright**

 **Book 1**

 **Summary:** When the Holy Grail War enter an era where there aren't many mages anywhere. A region that in a great civil war to begin with but will father into war when the Holy Grail calls for mages. However, a unlikely girl was given the power to conjure a servant, but will she be able to handle the pressure.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any of the character mention in from fate. I only claim to own my OC and the plot line,

 **Warning:** This story will contain violence and mature content. This is your warning and if you decide to continue, it will be on you. But, please enjoy the story.

 **Prologue**

"Sometimes the roads of life take an unexpected turn and you have no choices but to fallow it to end up in the place you are supposed to be,"

 _ **Roselyn POV**_

Laying in you own blood and trying you hardest to breath, it makes a person think. It makes them think about what they have done and the people they have meet. The regrets or pleasure that they or someone close to them had. Thoughts of family and friends or even someone and or something you love. These are just a few thoughts that went through my head.

A large cough racked through my body. Causing my body to jerk and blood to drip down my lips. While, I could feel the spear that stuck through my stomach, slide further out of me. Making the blood around be spread further out. I shiver has I could feel my last of my energy slowly draining.

"Ha…. I should have…. that joining this war…...would kill me soon or…..later." I mumble softly to myself.

"I told you were a fool for joining."

"Oh…when did you get her?" I asked softly, while I turn my head face the newcomer.

"Does it really matter. I took to long and…and failed you. I should have…I." He said with clench fist and his white hair covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

I smiled softly and reach my hand up shakily, grabbing one of his hands. A small smile crossed my lips has I spoke softly. "Do not blame yourself…...I should…" I coughed again, causing my body to spasm again. "I... I should be…sorry." I squeezed his hand with a little strength I had. "I…broke my promise."

I felt his hand tighten as he kneeled next to me. I could see sadness in his eyes, as he shakes his head. "Hush, save your energy.' He said has he used his other hand to brush away my hair. "You need to not stress yourself out."

I scuffed has I closed my eyes and took small breaths. "I…think you're the…idiot right now." I said softly. Then open my eyes and clenched his hand with the last bit of my strength. "Please…make are…wish come true." I said has my eyes closed and I could feel the last of my energy leave my body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **By: Starlight-Starbright**

"Some believe it is destiny, some believe its destiny, but I believe it happiness is something we create."

 **Roselyn POV**

I stood in front of the large white building and sighed softly to myself. Even though being a citizen in a country that was dependent on religion. I was probably on of a few who did not believe in the idea of god or magic. However, I still could not understand what I was getting myself into.

 _Waking up I yawned and stretch my arms above my head. Though, when lowering my arms, I noticed a red mark on my right arm. For a few seconds I thought I scratch myself in my sleep, however pulling my white night dress sleeve up. I found a red mark in a shape of a circle and around the circle was a larger circle. Within the smaller circle was a shape that looked like an open eye. The red mark dimly glowed and this freaked me out, causing me to streak in fear._

Shaking my head from getting lost in the past. "I need to get inside…even though I really don't want to." I mumble the last part, as I pushed opened the double oak doors. Hearing them squeaked as I walked into a room filled with pews and the alter at the front. I notice the sun was just rising above the building. Casting light through the stain glass window, that were surrounding all four walls. The light from the sun help show that the building or more important was a large catholic church and standing in front of the father of the church.

Father Lazarus was a tall middle age man, with brown hair at the top and white at the bottom of it. He wore a smile, but I didn't trust him to start and now that I was being force into a war. War I barely had any clue on what I was supposed to be doing, nor did I really have a true reason for joining. Though, I wouldn't put it past this father to try something to harm my nation, so I join just to save them.

"Ah, you finally are her Roselyn. I have been waiting to see you for a while now, but this helps a lot." Father Lazarus said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, well I not as happy about this has you are." I said crossing my arms and looking away from him. "So, what do I have to do to join this Holy Grail war?"

Father Lazarus smiled and walked over to me. Placing one of his chubby hands on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "My dear, all you need to do is summon your servant. The classes that are left is the Archer, Lancer, Assassin; which one would you like to summon?" He let go of my shoulder and step back to the alter. "I think you be good for the Assassin would suit you best or maybe you work well has a Lancer Master." He started to mumble to himself.

I sighed softly and shakes my head slowly. "Sir, all I want to know was what I had to do to summon a servant. I will let it up to fate and maybe my luck. Now, if you aren't the person I need to talk to, please excuse me.' I turn and started to walk away but didn't get far has the Father hand grabbed my shoulder. A shiver of distaste went down my spine, causing me to grit my teeth in slight anger.

"Hold on their young lady. If you interested in summoning a powerful servant and win the grail. You need to have something that will be part of the heroic spirit past, also your mana needs to be at top peak when you summon the spirt you need to make a pack with them." He said leaning closer to me and whispering in my ear. "you need to hurry though, because I hear people are fighting over getting that Assassin or Lancer."

I scuffed and pulled out his grip, without turning around I reach the door. Pausing as I open it and speaking quiet enough for only him to hear. "I do not care what other want. If they want those servants, then I will go for the one that they do not want." With that I swung the doors open and walked outside.

" _ **We are spinning are own fates, good or evil never be undone."**_

The moon rose above my head, while I sat in front of the fountain. Taking in small breaths of oxygen and concentrating my mana though out my body. The energy curling in and outside of my body.

After a few moments more, I stood up and strolled over to the circle formula. Walking around the circle I lit four candles. Then moved a few rocks on the left side and the placed a cup of water across form the rocks. Finally, I picked up a small bottle with elaborated design on the top and bottom. Lifting it to my mouth I blew some air into it and covered the top. Then placed the bottle of air in the formula circle.

Talking a deep breath, I walk the center of the circle and sighed softly. I held out my hand and spoke in a calm and commanding voice. "I call forth a servant form past or future, to help bring peace to my county. I summon you to complete the task, to protect the grail and bring safety to my fellow citizens." Blue and red energy flowed around me, but nothing else was happening. "Holy Heroic Spirts, please hear me out." Opening my eyes and seeing that nothing was happening, I sighed and dropped down to my hands and knees.

"I failed everyone.' I say softly has I looked at my hands. I could feel some tears falling down my cheeks and notice them dropping on my hands. "I failed them and myself. I cannot call on a stupid heroic spirit to save them." Slamming my hands on the circle formula and snarling in anger. "How foolish was I for joining in a war I don't know much about."

"You know, your going to damage you hands by doing that." A calm voice said behind me.

I whirled around to stare up at a guy around my age with white hair. His golden eyes stared back at me with coldness. His smooth face was blank and showed no form of emotions. I couldn't help but stare at him with my mouth open wide.

A sigh escapes his lips, while he placed his head in the palm his hand. "How did a girl like you summon me." His voiced failed has I watch him mumble to himself.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded at his statement.

"Were you not the one to uses the summoning circle?"

"Yes…. But I did see anyone…" I said in a small voice.

"Well how would you be able to see. Your eyes were closed when I came into this world." He said in bored tone. "You're not much of a master, are you?"

I blinked slowly and stood up on my feet. "Master? You're telling me that I summon you? You're my servant for this holy grail war?" I said pointing to him with a shaky hand.

He nods his head slowly. "Technically, though we still need to make a contract with one another."

I blink and shakes my head slowly. Standing up straight and crossing my arms across my chest. "Alright, what do we have to do to make this contract."

"Simple state your name and tell me what your reasoning for getting the holy grail is." The white hair boy said.

Rubbing the back of my head and chuckling softly to myself. "Would you believe that I only join to keep the bloody thing form other hands. Other than that, I don't really have any other reason to have the thing." I crossed my arms and frown to myself. "My name is Roselyn Takashi, the princess of this kingdom.' Holding out my hand and smiled brightly.

He stared at me for a few seconds and nods his head. "Well, that enough for a contract." He said taking my hand and shaking it. "I'm a servant from the archer class.'

"I nod my head slowly. I recall reading that in these wars, that there is seven class of servants." I frown slight down at the ground has a few thoughts crossed my mind. "So, this really is happening." I mumbled softly.

Archer nods his head, as he took a sit at a bench across from me. "Now, master what is your plan?"

"Well first, don't call me master. Call me Rosa or Roselyn." I held up one finger and a second finger. "Second, I actually don't really have an idea. To be honest I didn't think I make it this far.'

Archer shakes his head and sighed. Though, I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his lips. "Ma...Rosa, I think we need sit down and have discussion about are plan."

" _ **Accept the things in which fate binds you and love the people with whom fate brings you together but do so with all your heart." (Marcus Aurelius')**_

 **Author Note: Sorry for the inactivity all. I been so busy with school and work. My time been split up trying to graduate in a few months. I will work on my other stories soon, but I been so addicted with the Fate series…. Well, this came to mind and I already have a few different idea on what going to happen. -Starlight-starbright**


End file.
